


Miracle

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Double drabble for the promptI'm curious as to how what happened to Ignis couldn't be cured by some of Noct's magic, but maybe they didn't have any on hand and by the time he woke up, it was too late.[here]





	Miracle

"Doctor's here," Gladio said. "Prompto, help me move him."

" _Not yet_ ," Ignis said. His right hand tightened around the arm of the chair; fresh blood welled up again from where his lower lip had been sliced through. His left arm was strapped across his chest with Gladio's belt, because he'd screamed when the burns across his shoulder and chest pulled. "Another hour. One more. Please."

The doctor set her things down next to the cot that had been set up and took out a syringe. Gladio had warned her Ignis was desperate for Noct to wake; he hadn't said why.

* * *

"Time's more than up," Gladio said. He hated the rapid rise and fall of Ignis' chest. Ignis shouldn't be panicked, or reduced to begging. If Noct were awake, Ignis would already have recovered, green eyes alert and tongue sharp. He told Ignis, "It's just me," and put his hands firmly on his undamaged shoulder. He hated needing to accommodate Ignis' blindness.

Ignis shuddered but appeared to take some comfort in the touch. At least until the bite of the doctor's needle, the realization that Gladio had tricked him, and the nightmare knowledge that for him, no miraculous cure was coming.


End file.
